FENRIS UNIT GUIDE
by invisiblecanada
Summary: Fenris unit guide and manual. I regret nothing


Yeah, I just got into this game so I felt the need to do this. This just further proves the need for me to stop thinking

I'm sorry if there are spelling errors or grammar errors, my spellcheck is weird today.

Well, I hope you all enjoy this cheesy manual.

I do not own Dragon Age or Fenris, I only own Astra Inc.

* * *

Congratulations on purchasing your very own FENRIS unit. It is recommended that you read this manual to avoid getting your heart crushed or dying in other very interesting ways.

.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Fenris. Will respond to Elf, Broody, Mage Hater, Fenny, and unhappily to Tattoo Freak, Slave, and Leto

Age: 25

Place of manufacture: Tevinter Imperium

Height: 6"1

Weight: N/A

.

Your FENRIS unit comes with:

One (1) Grafted Spirit Hide Armor

One (1) Onyx Great Sword (Lethendralis)

Two (2) Plain Shirts

Two (2) Pairs of black leather pants

.

Programming:

Gambler: Your unit has one of the best poker faces around. Just teach him how to play and he will be swimming in cash

Swordsman: We at Astra Inc. don't know how you will get money from this, but he is an excellent swordsman. Find something that requires this and you will be knee deep in cash.

Model: With his exotic looks he would be a perfect choice for a male model, that is if you can somehow convince him to help out.

.

Removal of your FENRIS unit:

Your unit is one of our more temperamental units. Please follow these guidelines to avoid seeing your own heart or other organs in front of you.

1) Say that you have seen a DANARIUS unit near the area. He will burst out of the crate raging. Re-program him immediately if you value your house and your organs

2) Talk about seeing slavers nearby. He will kick open the crate and go after the mentioned slavers. Re-program him before he goes off and scares your neighbors.

3) Leave fish outside the crate. You should here complaining and then you can open the box and find a relatively civil FENRIS unit

4) If you are sure shipping went fine, you can open the box and wake him up.

.

Re-Programming:

Brooding (Default)

Mage Hater

Flirty

Content

Vengeful (locked)

Your unit comes in default Brooding, which is basically him going around with a sulky look and generally looking like he hates the world

Mage Hater is activated by mentioning magic and mages. He will start complaining about how mages are all horrible creatures that should be locked up.

Flirty is activated by actively flirting with him.

Content is activated when FENRIS has no stress, or you give him apples. His normal brooding look will seem less broody

Vengeful is locked for a reason. Once in this mode he will go on a huge rampage, killing and torturing people. It is activated by mentioning Danarius or slavers. He can also be put into a weaker version of this by treating him like a slave. It can only be deactivated by allowing him to get his vengeance.

.

Relationships:

HAWKE: These two units are close friends. HAWKE will help your FENRIS unit kill slavers and other things. If your FENRIS unit can get over the sudden flashes of memory he gets, this pairing will blossom

ISABELA: Another possible romance for your FENRIS unit. These two get along great and they will gravitate to each other if they don't have any other relations going on

VARRIC: These two's friendship is one based off of teasing and gambling. A VARRIC unit will tend to try to take care of your FENRIS unit. There is no possible romance between these two. AT ALL! Don't even try it. It won't work.

ANDERS: These two have a strong dislike for each other due to their conflicting ideas about mages and Templars. With some work (and alcohol) this dislike may eventually blend into an interesting romance.

MERRIL: Your unit strongly dislikes this unit due to her use of blood magic, though the MERRIL unit seems to hold no bad feelings to him and actually feels slightly connected to him due to both of them being elves. There is a very slim chance of a romance between them. But hey, anything is possible!

.

Cleaning:

Your unit is fully capable with cleaning himself and will yell at you if you try to join him

Cooking:

Your unit will eat about anything you give him except fish. He loves apples

Sleeping:

Your unit is a light sleeper and will go to sleep whenever he feels like it. Though he will show some respect about it.

.

Trouble-Shooting

Question: Instead of receiving your brooding elf, you get a younger one without the tattoos. He is a lot nicer and asks where his mother and Varania is.

Answer: Whoops, we sent you a LETO unit on accident. This unit is FENRIS before he got his tattoos and he is a lot more nicer and will work for you. If you don't wish to keep this unit, please call us and we will replace him with your original order.

.

Thank you for ordering from Astra Inc. We hope you enjoy your sexy elf and don't get any organs crushed.

* * *

Welp, hope ya'll enjoyed this. Peace


End file.
